


like rubies in the red night

by momitchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momitchi/pseuds/momitchi
Summary: "I'm happy that all that time you spent learning to hold your breath underwater finally got put to good use."





	

Mari stood in front of the ornate mirror in her suite's bathroom, toweling off her hair as she got ready for bed. She had already donned a silky white nightgown, this one with thin straps that left her arms bare to the humid summer night's air that crept through her open balcony. She hung the plush towel on a golden hook against the back of the door and stepped into her bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp as she crawled on top of her covers.

She had left the TV on before her bath, and now one of the satellite radio channels was softly playing an old Italian song. Mari closed her eyes and tried to make out the lyrics, something about the past and the moon and lovers lost, when she heard a quiet knock on the door.

Weird, Mari thought, eyes drifting open. The hotel's staff didn't usually bother her this late in the evening unless she'd rung down to the front desk and requested something. Maybe it was a fluke. She closed her eyes again and began to hum along to the tune.

Then she heard the knock again—a bit louder, a bit more insistent. Mari's eyes snapped open and her lips curled into a frown. Did she order room service and forget again?

She slid off the bed and made her way to the suite's door, standing on tiptoe to peek through the peephole. The distorted image of hair colored the same dark blue as a raven's feathers met her gaze. Bewildered, she opened the door.

"Kanan?" she said, half-amused, half-annoyed. "Why are you here so late? And why are you using the front door this time?"

Kanan's mouth quirked up into a grin, and Mari noticed a slight sheen of sweat across her forehead, her chest rising and falling shallowly as she caught her breath.

"Couldn't sleep," she said. "I went out for a run and saw you turn on your light. I wanted to say hi."

"Kanan," Mari began, adopting her faux-authoritative school chairwoman tone. "You and I both should be in bed by now. It's a weekday."

Kanan rolled her eyes and smirked, a low humming sound, before she said, "I wanted to see you."

Oh. That was new.

Before, when Mari had first met Kanan, she had a transparency to her emotions that Mari admired and had drawn her in. After the girls' falling out in their first year of high school, Kanan had become closed off, unreadable. She was warming up to Mari again, bit by bit, but Kanan being so upfront with her feelings again was something she was still getting used to.

"You did," Mari said, a question in her tone. "Hmm. Well, it would be rude of me to turn you away at this late hour. Come on in."

Mari stepped aside as Kanan walked through the door, kicking off her hotel slippers and wandering towards the suite's TV. The song Mari had been listening to was still playing softly over the speakers. 

"Are you fluent enough in Italian to understand this?" Kanan asked, nodding towards the flatscreen.

"Just barely," Mari answered, closing the door and walking back into the room. "I'm better at listening than speaking it, at least."

Kanan hummed noncommittally and turned in place, taking in the room. "Do all your family's hotels look like this?"

Mari's brow furrowed, and she glanced around her own room before answering. "What do you mean?"

"It's just so…" Kanan gestured with her arms, as if trying to act out the words she was looking for. It struck Mari as something her Italian side of the family would do. " _Lavish_."

The crease between Mari's brows deepened. "Well, it's a luxury hotel. Isn't it supposed to look kind of lavish?"

Kanan sat at the foot of Mari's bed, flinging herself back and spreading her arms wide. "I guess," she said. "I mean, this bed, though—come on, sit—do you even know how luxurious this feels to a normal person? It's heaven."

Mari sat beside Kanan on her bed, feeling a bit uncomfortable despite herself. "I am a normal person," she said, and Kanan rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, though."

"Kanan," Mari chided, "why are you here?"

"I told you," Kanan said, sitting up on one elbow. "I wanted to see you."

Mari appraised her with a look of disbelief before something snapped into place in her brain. "Oh my god," Mari said dramatically. "You're _horny_."

Kanan burst out laughing, a full-bodied _ha!_ as she sat up and looked Mari in the eye. "Okay, maybe a bit," she confessed. "But can you blame me? I really was out on a run because I couldn't sleep, and I really did see your light turn on, and imagining you in—this—" Kanan gestured to Mari's nightgown. "—I was already in the elevator before I thought any better of it."

Mari smiled, but her brows were still pinched in confusion. "I don't get it, though. The nightgown?"

Kanan stared at her for what felt like a full minute before she relented. "Oh my god," she exclaimed. "Do you even see yourself in this thing? Mari, it fits you like a glove. You don't look soft and sleepy, you look _sexy_."

Mari felt heat rise up from the back of her neck to her cheeks, coloring her face tomato red. She turned her face to hide the creeping blush as she muttered, "It's just a nightgown, Kanan."

"It might as well be nothing at all."

The intent behind Kanan's words had goosebumps rising on her arms as she froze in place. Mari felt Kanan's hand come to rest on her thigh, slowly making its way higher and higher, hitching the hem of her nightgown up with it.

"Mari," Kanan murmured, much closer than Mari thought she would be. She could feel Kanan's breath against her hair now, and she turned suddenly, to reprimand her, when all of a sudden they were nose to nose, eye to eye.

Kanan's amethyst eyes were shining, amusement and desire dancing together behind pupils blown wide. Mari's breath caught. It had been a long time since Kanan had looked at her like that—sure, they'd made amends, made out a bit since joining the reformed Aqours, but everything still fell short of what it was before their original trio disbanded. Mari licked her lips, unthinking, and Kanan inched closer, breath hot against her cheek.

"Mari," she murmured, lips so close they were practically dancing across her skin. "Is this okay?"

In an instant, Mari reached a hand to the nape of Kanan's neck and crushed their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Kanan hummed pleasantly as her hands found their way across Mari's thigh, her waist, her shoulder, until Mari was on her back and Kanan was straddling her hips. Kanan's tongue licked into Mari's mouth, at once exploratory and all too familiar, a feeling both exhilarating and nostalgic. Kanan lightly bit at Mari's lower lip and she moaned into Kanan's mouth, arms pulling the girl above her ever closer.

Kanan moved a leg between Mari's thighs and turned her attentions away from Mari's lips, biting and licking her way down the column of her throat and leaving what would surely be impressive bruises come morning. She pulled the flimsy straps of Mari's gown down, down, until her breasts were exposed, nipples peaked despite the humid night air. Kanan wasted no time as she began to mouth at one, nipping and suckling, swirling her tongue around the nipple, as her hand groped and kneaded Mari's other breast.

Mari raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a rather loud moan, and Kanan paused momentarily to glance up and grin at her.

"Kanan," Mari sighed, reaching for the hem of Kanan's loose t-shirt—how she managed to look so alluring despite the garment's bagginess, Mari would never figure out—and Kanan understood, making quick work of ridding herself of all clothing on her upper half. In the dim light, Kanan's skin shone even more golden than usual, her full breasts hanging heavy and, Mari thought, even bigger than she remembered. Mari reached her hands up and squeezed them, reveling in their softness, and Kanan leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Mari," Kanan whispered, and Mari felt heat spread throughout her belly. Kanan moaned softly as her hips began to rock into Mari's own, grinding down onto Mari's thigh. Mari prayed silently that her nightgown wasn't so thin that Kanan could feel just how soaked she had gotten between her thighs already.

Kanan leaned forward, elbows framing Mari's face and a hand winding its way into her hair as she kissed her again. The kiss was sloppy and wet, full of want, but Mari could feel Kanan holding back a bit.

"Mari," Kanan whispered again.

"Yes?" she breathed, and in that pause Mari knew Kanan was going to ask something stubborn and ridiculous.

"Sit on my face."

It took every ounce of willpower Mari had not to burst out laughing, but even so, a laugh managed to escape her. "Kanan—"

"I'm serious," Kanan said, looking Mari in the eye. "You aren't going to hurt me, if that's what you're thinking."

Mari huffed, fond and exasperated. "I'm a bit heavy, Kanan." Mari loved how she looked, but a fondness for eating and access to room service had left her with many more curves than Kanan's lithe, athletic body.

"Just keep most of your weight on your knees and we'll be fine," Kanan said, already rolling onto her back. "Besides," she said, a mischievous grin etched onto her lips. "I'm used to holding my breath."

"Kanan!" Mari exclaimed, playfully slapping her shoulder. "Oh my god!"

Kanan just grinned at her before deliberately running her tongue over her lower lip. Heat flooded Mari's cheeks once again as Kanan raised her eyebrows invitingly.

"Please, Mari?" Kanan asked. "I've missed you. I've missed how you taste."

Mari all but moaned at that.

Instead she exhaled dramatically, rising onto her knees and sliding her nightgown off the rest of the way. She hadn't bothered to put on underwear after her bath, and she was grateful she wouldn't have to awkwardly take them off while kneeling on the bed. She crawled forward, running a hand through Kanan's bangs before placing her knees on either side of the girl's head, making sure to put most of her weight on her knees as she squared her hips, lowering her body until she felt the softness of Kanan's face beneath her.

Mari let out a soft moan, almost a sigh, as Kanan's tongue slid inside her. She was already soaking wet, and her hips began rocking against her gently; Mari bit her lip to keep any other noises from escaping her mouth.

She couldn't help a soft cry escaping her as Kanan grasped her ass, squeezing and kneading it as she licked and swiped her tongue along Mari's cunt. Mari began rocking her hips against Kanan's face in earnest, allowing Kanan to focus her ministrations on Mari's clit. With every movement, Mari was gasping and moaning until her breaths became pants, hips moving rhythmically against Kanan's mouth. She reached a hand down to tangle in Kanan's hair as she continued to ride her face.

Kanan's tongue swirled around the nub of Mari's clit, working it in fast, circular motions, and soon Mari couldn't help moaning her lover's name. "Kanan," she breathed. "Kanan, oh my god…"

Then Kanan did something clever with her tongue that had Mari's hips grinding into her face and her back arching, Mari's moan so loud that it seemed to echo throughout the suite.

Mari tugged on Kanan's hair as she pressed her hips down, needing more friction, panting "Kanan, I'm so close," in a breathless gasp.

Kanan squeezed Mari's ass and alternated sucking and flicking her tongue against Mari's clit, the coil of heat in Mari's belly wound tighter and tighter, until she was certain she would burst. Then Kanan lightly grazed her teeth against her clit and Mari's vision went white-hot, stars exploding behind closed eyelids as her hips bucked, grinding down onto Kanan's face for more pressure as Kanan's tongue continued to work her through her orgasm. Mari came apart with a breathless moan of Kanan's name.

Slowly, slowly, her hips stuttered to a stop as she rode out the aftershocks of her climax. Her breath came in heavy pants as she finally rose up on shaky legs and settled her hips along Kanan's waist.

Mari gazed down at Kanan, vision still blurry along the edges from what was undoubtedly the best orgasm she'd ever received. Kanan stared up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and looking about as blissed out as Mari felt, tongue swiping across her lips. Mari had to close her eyes momentarily, or else she was certain she'd come again just from that sight alone.

Mari leaned forward and pressed her lips to Kanan's. She regretted how brief the kiss was due to her lack of breath, hoping Kanan wouldn't think it was because she minded tasting herself.

"Are you glad I stopped by now?" Kanan said, grinning devilishly up at her, and Mari realized her breath was coming in shallow pants as well.

"Of course," Mari replied, mouth curving into a wicked grin of her own. "But I'm even happier that all that time you spent learning to hold your breath underwater finally got put to good use."

Kanan barked out a laugh, the sound sharp and joyous.

Mari rolled off Kanan to lay beside her, tangling their legs together as she propped herself up on an elbow.

"It's late," she said, an echo of their earlier conversation. "Are you going to spend the night?"

Kanan bit her lip, considering, and Mari leaned forward to steal a kiss before she let her answer.

"If I can," Kanan said. "I'm a little out of breath to run back home now."

"I wonder why," Mari laughed. "You can stay. But what about your uniform? There's school tomorrow."

Kanan smiled at her, that dazzling grin that drove her mad, all parts mischievous and clever and conspiratorial, the one she never gave away to anyone else, not even Dia.

"It shouldn't be a problem," she said. "I'm an early riser. I'll be out the door before your alarm even goes off."

"Wake me up before you go, though," Mari said. She reached a hand toward her and wrapped a strand of Kanan's hair around her fingertips. "I want to say goodbye."

"It won't even be light out!"

"So?!"

"You'll see me at school!"

"I want to see you as much as I can!" Mari huffed. "We have a whole year's worth of time to make up for."

Kanan smiled, and she leaned forward to peck a kiss against Mari's cheek. "You're right," she said. "I'll wake you up before I go. But I swear to god, if you start complaining that I woke you up too early or—"

"Oh, shut up, Kanan," Mari said, feigning offense. "You love how grumpy I am when I first wake up."

"Only because I've had to in order to put up with it so often."

"So what's one more time?"

"You and I both know it'll be much more than just this once that I'll have to deal with this again." Kanan laughed.

Mari smiled and scooted closer to Kanan, wrapping an arm around her as she got comfortable, tucking her head into the crook of Kanan's neck. Kanan idly played with Mari's hair, both girls content with just each other's company, no words murmured save for the quiet Italian songs still playing over the TV's speakers as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kanan is my best girl and i love kanamari so i had to write something for them and i guess this is it. when inspiration strikes...also, for all intents and purposes the girls are already eighteen in this fic. kanan and mari's birthdays are in february and june, respectively, so by the time summer rolls around during their senior year they'd both have had their birthdays!
> 
> i originally intended for this to be a lot more angsty so the song mari was listening to in the beginning is actually [che vuole questa musica stasera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljDcvhkRuOc)
> 
> also this was my first time writing porn so i hope it's not as embarrassing to read as it was when i was writing it LOL! constructive crit is absolutely encouraged!!
> 
> title is from [ease my mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9C8gzql9Aw) by hayley kiyoko!
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
